Linda Clarke
Linda Clarke made her first appearance on 27 November 2006. She is portrayed by Lynda Baron. Storylines Linda Clarke, played by Lynda Baron, is the mother of Jane Beale and Christian Clarke. She appeared for two episodes in 2006, and then regularly from November 2008 to February 2009. On 8 April 2016, it was announced that Linda will return for a Beale family storyline later in the year. She returned on 26 May 2016, departing on 10 June the same year. Linda surprises her daughter by coming to Walford for Jane's wedding to Ian Beale. Linda instantly causes controversy when she calls Ian a bad father after she hears his daughter, Lucy Beale, talking to her friend, Lauren Branning, about strippers. She also criticises Pat Evans's earrings at Jane's hen-party, and berates Jane for wearing white when she is marrying for a second time. Linda reveals that Jane's birth name is Lesley, and continues to call her Lesley during her stay. When Jane's affair with Grant Mitchell is revealed at the wedding ceremony, Linda leaves Walford and returned to Florida. Linda returns on 10 November 2008, telling Ian and Jane that she and her husband Roger Clarke have gone on separate holidays. Ian asks her to make a cake for Suzy Branning to beat Shirley Carter in a cake-baking competition. However, Linda gets upset, starts drinking, and makes a poor effort at the cake. Later, in The Queen Victoria pub, a very drunk Linda tries to come on to Charlie Slater, offending his girlfriend, Brenda Boyle, in the process. Explaining her actions, Linda admits to Ian and Jane that she has split up with Roger and is moving in with them. Linda has not seen Christian for nearly 20 years before she returns to Walford. Initially, Christian intends to keep his distance from his mother but after learning how Lucy and Peter Beale had lost their mother, Christian attempts to rebuild his relationship with Linda and she briefly moves in with him. When Christian announces that he is going to bring up Roxy Mitchell's daughter, Amy, Linda has doubts as to whether it is the right thing for her son. The following night, after Roxy changes her mind, Christian goes back to his old ways of sexual promiscuity, and bringing anyone home. Not being able to live in that environment, Linda decides to move back in with Jane and Ian. She continues to live with the Beales over Christmas. On 26 January 2009, Linda receives a letter from her husband, asking her to come back to him. Confused, Linda looks for solace at the Queen Victoria pub, sharing a few drinks with Patrick Trueman. Later that day, Jane and Denise Wicks find Linda and Patrick kissing passionately. The next day, Patrick tells Linda that he hopes for a reconciliation with his wife, Yolande Trueman. Trying to put her marriage behind her, Linda decides to stay in Walford, but Ian suggests that she move into sheltered accommodation. Later that day, Linda falls and hurts her leg, and Ian thinks this was a ploy in order for her to stay. While Linda is asleep, Ian steals the letter from her husband, and then invites him to fetch her. On 3 February 2009, Roger arrives at the Beales' house. He declares that his affair is over, and asks Linda to return to Florida. While Jane and Ian are positive about this, Christian warns Linda that his father will only hurt her again. Christian suggests that Linda should move back in with him, but she declines and returns to Florida with Roger. On 26 May 2016, Linda rushes to the hospital with Christian after she finds out Jane has been brutally attacked by her adopted son Bobby Beale and left in a coma. Upon arrival, they speak to the consultants and learn that Jane may never walk again. Linda furiously demands that Ian leave and stay away from Jane, and brands Bobby an evil child and a victim of woeful parenting. However, after Ian explains the circumstances to Christian, and Christian speaks to Linda, Linda tells Ian that if he goes home for rest, she will inform him of any news. Linda is horrified to learn that Steven Beale has returned. Steven once shot Jane in the stomach which is the reason for Jane not being able to have children of her own. Once Jane awakes, she tells her about Steven. Linda returns to the Square briefly where she meets Linda Carter and Masood Ahmed. She tells Masood how she wishes Jane would have stayed with him. After saying goodbye to Jane, Linda returns to Florida. Gallery Linda Clarke 2.jpg|Linda Clarke Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Clarke Family Category:2006 Arrivals